hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamie Gregorich
Jamie Gregorich was a contestant on Season 9 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 9th place. Personality Jamie started the season decently, and impressed Ramsay with her experience despite her young age. However, she was lacking fight back at one point and was losing her voice in the kitchen, which led to her elimination. She had clashes with Elise and Carrie, due to not tolerating either of their attitudes. She developed a friendship with Elizabeth and Jennifer. Season 9 Episode 1 When the chefs arrived in Los Angeles, they were greeted by James on the bus ride, and then, it pulled over to the Orpheum Theatre, where they would be given a standing ovation by a live audience. However, when the curtain was pulled up, they discovered that the room was completely empty, much to their disappointment, before Ramsay revealed himself applauding very slowly. After the latter revealed the grand prize of the season, the chefs were asked to get back to Hell's Kitchen and cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Jamie was the fifth person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Steven. She revealed that she was a Sous Chef and that she was 24 years old, which impressed Ramsay, but when she presented her lamb lollipops with red onion comfiture, the lamb was overcooked, and Ramsay told her to learn how to cook lamb before having the balls to call herself a Sous Chef. Neither she or Steven scored a point, the red team lost the challenge 5-6, and they were punished by cleaning both kitchens for the opening night. The next day, both teams went to the kitchens to begin prepping for the opening night, and they were given their ankle knives set. During dinner service, Jamie was on the garnish station with Amanda. She was not seen at all, and the red team won the service. Episode 2 The next morning, the chefs were woken up by a young guitarist and very loud amplifiers, and they were ordered to get outside. Arrived there, Ramsay introduced the Meat & Grill Challenge, where each pair would have to cook a medium-rare New York strip, a medium rib-eye, a medium-well filet mignon, and a well-done burger. During the challenge, Jamie was paired with Natalie, and she was concerned that there would be strangulation between the women if they would lose. They were the third pair to compete for the red team, and they scored three points out of four, making her wanting to win the challenge even more. The red team lost the challenge 10-11, and they were punished by cleaning the grills, taking a delivery of a whole cow, and drinking a protein shake made from the meat used during the challenge. During the punishment, Jamie was seen slicing the cow, along with Carrie, Jennifer, and Amanda, and later, the women were prepping their kitchen while reviewing the menu. When the blue team came back from their reward, they studied it further. The next day, during prep, Jamie was extremely confident that they would have a great service and that it would be a turning point for the red team. During dinner service, she was on the dessert station. She was not seen much, but after the blue team was kicked out, she went over to the blue kitchen to serve their remaining tickets, along with Krupa, Carrie, and Gina. After they served the last ticket, Ramsay congratulated them for their good performance, and she was excited to have rock it out as it was an amazing feeling. The red team won the service, and at elimination, they were asked for a volunteer to be transferred to the blue team the next morning. Episode 3 Back in the dorms, the women discussed about who would be transferred to the blue team, and Jamie expressed her willingness, much to Gina's worry. In the end, the women agreed on Carrie, which made everybody happy. The next morning, the chefs were woken up by clowns, and when both teams were lined up in the dining room, Sous Chef Scott revealed that they were woken up by clowns because they were cooking like clowns. After taking a delivery of naan bread with the other chefs, Jamie and her teammates said goodbye to Natalie, who was transferred to the blue team instead of Carrie. During the Mommy & Me Lunch Service Challenge, Jamie proved to be a little bit lost on the first order, and when she received help from Elizabeth, her quesadillas were burned, but she decided to serve them anyway, much to Elizabeth's concern. Ramsay berated her for serving burned quesadillas to babies, ordered her to stop stalling like a baby as the babies were in the dining room, and the red team had to start over because of her mistake. After the red team failed to serve all of their tickets before the blue team, she targeted Carrie for being a weak link as she was just running around and did not man her station. The red team lost the challenge, and they were punished by cleaning the dining room, prepping both kitchens for the Family Night dinner service, and setting up a playground for the children. When Ramsay asked what was the problem, Jamie revealed that it was Carrie and Elise constantly arguing, which everybody else agreed with. During the punishment, she called Carrie worse than useless when the latter did not realize that something was stuck in the vacuum she was using. Back in the dorms, she trash talked about Carrie with Elise and Jennifer, and when Carrie intervened in their conversation, she thought that she was giving attitude, which led to a little argument between the two of them. When it was over, she believed that Carrie was the one creating all the problems on the red team and that if she would not get it together, they would be screwed. The next day, during prep, the women were completely silent as they wanted to avoid the drama. During the Family Night dinner service, Jamie was on the garnish station with Elizabeth. She was not seen much, but was seen helping to send appetizers to the dining room, and organizing her station with Elizabeth. After a lot of mistakes, the red team was asked to go in the dining room to apologize to the customers, before being kicked out of the kitchen. The red team lost the service by a mile. Jamie was not nominated for elimination, and she revealed the attitudes within the red team to Ramsay, which were their biggest problem. Episode 4 Back in the dorms, Jamie did not seem to be annoyed by the argument between Krupa and Elise, even tending to defend the latter. The next morning, the chefs were woken up by Sous Chefs Scott and Andi, who brought them special farm outfits to wear, and were told to get outside. Arrived there, Ramsay introduced the Chicken Creation Challenge, and during the first part, Jamie chose carrots after she caught her chicken. During the second part, she was on her own, and worked on the grilled chicken course. She was the third person from the red team to have her dish judged, presented her grilled chicken salad, and despite the flavors being a little bit off, the chicken was cooked perfectly. She won the round over Tommy and Monterray. The red team won the challenge 3-2, and they were rewarded with a go-kart activity at K1 Speed. During the reward, Jamie took the lead quickly by declaring that she loved go-karting, and after the first race, she qualified for the final race as she had the fastest time, along with Carrie and Elise. During the race, she had all the space that she wanted because Elise was too busy bothering Carrie, and she easily won the trophy. During dinner service, Jamie was on the fish station with Elise. She was not seen at all, but after a lot of mistakes, the red team was kicked out of the kitchen, both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each. During deliberation, she suggested to count votes on a paper, which everybody agreed with. Jamie was not nominated for elimination, and when Ramsay asked who she would like more to be eliminated between Carrie and Elise, she voted for Elise. Episode 5 Back at the dorms, Elise denied to Jamie that she was mad, but when the former said that she now knew that she had no friends in the red team, she reminded her that it was about professionalism, only for Elise to ask why they wanted to keep Carrie around when she sucked at challenges. She answered that it was because of Elise’s mouth, which kept getting them into trouble every service. During the Fire and Water Challenge, Jamie cooked the salmon, was the third person from the red team to have her dish judged, and went up against Will. She made a poached salmon with a citrus jasmine rice, it was criticized for having an overcooked protein, and she lost that round to Will. The red team lost the challenge after a tie at 2 each, and they were punished by cleaning both the dorm hot tub and the front entrance fountain, along with prepping both kitchens for that night’s dinner service. Back at the dorms, she commented that the spa reward would have been a great reward for the red team, and pointed out that the bone should have been obvious after Krupa's costly mistake. During dinner service, Jamie was on the meat station. She was not seen much, except for commenting that both Gina and Elise were both guilty of miscommunication. Both teams were named joint-losers, and were asked to nominate two each. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 6 While going back to the dorms, Jamie told Elise that now, it was time for the latter to learn how to mouth and not mouth. However, she found if offensive how Elise was open about it as it was the opposite of being happy. Before the 20 Year Reunion Planning Challenge, Jamie wished she could go back to high school. After Elizabeth gave the red team she acquired from the committee, she grew concerned when the former mentioned lentils, an ingredient that was not common in Asian cuisines, and wondered if the latter got the right information. After it was revealed that the theme was Hawaiian and not Asian, she feared that they were going to look like idiots. She did not present a dish, but after losing the first two rounds, she expressed frustration over losing another challenge, and was angry when it was revealed Elizabeth failed to mentioning that one of the committee members was a pescitarian, and they made a fish dish with bacon in it without knowing about it. The red team lost the challenge 0-3, and they were punished by decorating the dining room for reunion dinner service the following night, clean up both kitchens, and decorate the cake. During prep, Jamie noted the irony of their situation, and compared Elise and Carrie's argument to two high school girls who wanted to rip out each other’s hair. During dinner service, she was on the meat station with Elise. She was not seen that night, and the red team won the service after completing both team's orders. Episode 7 During the Creative Beer Challenge, Jamie accused Krupa of working at 50% after the latter performed sluggishly. Her dish was ranked number one in the red team, was the final person to have her dish judged, and went up against Tommy. She made a Belgium white marinated duck with shallots and raspberry beer reduction, and while it was praised for being interesting, and guest judge Christina happy that somebody finally used duck for their dish, she lost that round to Tommy. The red team lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished by participating in delivery day. During dinner service, Jamie was on the fish station with Jennifer. At the start, she hoped that Elise’s new attitude would stick without trying to jinx it, and she got her appetizers accepted. On entrées, she got angry by Krupa's inconsistent time callings, and sent up a pink sea bass. While she got her refire accepted, she got into an argument with Elise after the latter reverted back to her original personality. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, Elise nominated Jamie for being yelled by Ramsay all night, but she reminded the former about the watery salad earlier. However, that led to an argument between the two as she told Elise to take responsibility for her mistakes, while the latter accused the former of trying to nominate her, only ending when Jennifer stopped them. Jamie was named the red team's second nominee for elimination, with Krupa as the first, and they joined Natalie and Jonathon from the blue team. During her plea, she knew that she was a strong chef despite her mistakes. She survived elimination. Episode 8 After Krupa left, Ramsay asked both teams to name a leader. Jamie was not seen nominating somebody from the red team. During the American Classics Challenge, Jamie cooked the burger, was the first person from the red team to have her dish judged, and went up against Tommy. She made lamb burger sliders with a red onion confiture and rosemary garlic oil, and while the dish was criticized for being overdone, it was praised for having strong flavors along with the sweet and sour components with her calling it one of the best compliments she received. She won that round over Tommy, and the red team won the challenge 2-1. They were rewarded with a day out in Los Angeles, a VIP performance at the Laugh Factory, and a brand new set of Demeyere cookware. During dinner service, Jamie was on the appetizer station with Carrie. While she felt that the red team had some exceptional cooks, Carrie struggled on the pizzas as she had a hard time rolling out the dough. That forced her to take the full lead on appetizers, which led to the red team pushing out food. When the red team was performing in sync, she compared themselves to a symphony. The red team won the service. Episode 9 Back at the dorms, Jamie knew that Elise’s mission was to see Carrie gone as soon as possible, before fearing how it would affect the red team. During the Creative Dessert Challenge, Jamie felt she was out of her comfort zone, before she and Jennifer argued who was the worst pastry chef in the competition. She was the first person from the red team to have her dish judged, and went up against Tommy. She made a croissant figgy bread pudding, it was criticized for having a separated cream, and she scored 3 points. The red team eventually won the challenge 14-13, and they were rewarded with an overnight trip to Las Vegas, staying at Caesar’s Palace’s five-bedroom villa. During the reward, she was impressed of the size of the villa, but expressed annoyance when Carrie and Elise continued to argue. During the Date Night dinner service, Jamie was on the garnish station. At one point, she presented a salad with a piece of hair in it, and despite claiming that it was not in there when she plated the salad, Ramsay accused her of trying to blame the show for that and was more upset that she gave up on one mistake, even though she argued against that accusation. On entrées, she sent up burnt zucchini, but managed to bounce back. The red team lost the service, with Ramsay accusing her of performing worse in every service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, she considered Carrie for elimination for arguing to Ramsay. Jamie was not nominated for elimination, but Ramsay eliminated her for her downward spiral and lack of fight back. During her exit interview, she was not happy that Ramsay believed she lacked passion. Ramsay's comment: "Jamie's lack of fight-back told me she's not ready to be a head chef. The remaining chefs need to know it's not about what they've done in the past. It's what they do here that counts." Nomination history Trivia *She is the ninth person to be eliminated after Ramsay overruled the initial nominees, following Gabe (Season 2), Vinnie (Season 3), Sharon (Season 4), Colleen (Season 5), Jim (Season 6), Mikey (Season 7), Curtis (Season 8), and Gina (also from Season 9). *She did not come back for the last dinner service of the season as supposed to, so Krupa took her place. *After her appearance on the show, she returned to her previous career as a culinary instructor at Manatee Technical College. Quotes *''(To Carrie)'' "Stop with the attitude. I wasn't giving you attitude, and you were getting... Excuse me. I didn't even say anything, they (Elise and Jennifer) said it, they said, 'what did she do', THEY SAID IT!" *(After being eliminated) "It's not a good feeling to hear from one of the best chefs in the world that I didn't have what it took to stay here. It hurts deep. It is tough to swallow my pride and walk out those doors. It's one of the hardest things I ever had to do." Category:Chef Category:Floridians Category:Season 9 Category:9th Place